Lucy The Dragon Slayer
by Storm Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy is a dragon slayer, when she joins Fairy Tail how will her life turn out being a dragon slayer will her and Natsu be best of friends and take missions together. I am really bad at summaries but please take a look reveiws are gladly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Lucy P.O.V

I have been living with Chiyo for over a year now and my magic ability is growing fast. I'm trying to be a Snow Dragon Slayer. When my Mum sadly past away a couple of years ago, my Dad became violent towards me . Once my Dad was at work and that was my chance to get out of that horrid place I call home . Since then I've been living with Chiyo she is like a Mother to me even though she is a dragon I adore her and I never want her to leave me alone.

"Stop day dreaming Lucy and focus on what you are doing " Chiyo yelled and me

"Oh right yeah" I mumbled

"Snow Dragon Roar"

I roared with knocking down a row of trees and a I saw a surprised Chiyo

My hair was golden blonde but with training with Chiyo for couple of years it's turn white I suppose that isn't really a surprise. Also I am quite pale from the coldness and my body temperature is below zero.

"Excellent my child you have definitely improve on your magic well done" Chiyo spoken

"Can I get some sleep now I've been up since five in the morning" I said sleepily

"Of course my child just one more thing can you come her for a second" Chiyo asked

"I want you to have this it's a necklace made out of ice and snow and will never melt even if you are in burning temperatures take care of it" Chiyo explained

It was a silver necklace with little bits of snow covering it. It was amazing I've never seen anything like it before I'll definitely treasure it.

"Of course Mum but why are you giving it me?" I asked

"Because I always want you to remember me even if I'm not here" Chiyo responded

"But you never said you will leave me you promised me Chiyo please don't leave me" I said as I began to cry

"Shhh child now go to sleep and get some rest for tomorrow " Chiyo returned

I got under Chiyo wing I always used her wing for a blanket but it was also for comfort as well

"Goodnight Chiyo" I mumbled

"Goodnight Luce" Chiyo responded

Chiyo P.O.V

I'm sorry my child this will the last night I will be spending with you in a while but I will eventually see you again.

Lucy P.O.V

The next day I woke up wanting to know how much stronger I will improve today it was like an adventure everyday .Even talking about it gets me hyped up !

"Chiyo Chiyo Chiyo I'm up lets eat I'm starving and I want to learn more magic so I can boost my ability and…"I yelled with enthusiasm .

But there was no noise coming from Chiyo I know she is probably hiding or something like that she always dose this to test me on my sense of smell.

"Hey it's no time for hiding I'm starving over here!" I roared

I checked where she usually hides but she isn't there today where could she possibly be at this hour ? 

Then I found a piece of paper scrunched up under a rock and it reed

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dear Lucy_

 _I'm sorry I have left you like this. It's the last thing I ever wanted but I can't go against Acnologia orders_. _Meet new friends and find a new family the one you have always wanted that will treasure you for who you are .Try and join a guild they will warmly accept children who can perform magic. Remember to always carry the necklace I gave you last night I will be with the other dragons .Lucy remember what I have taught you and become strong Luce . Please forgive me Lucy this isn't what I want at all xxx_

 _Love Chiyo_

"Why would she leave me like that without warning me" I sobbed while clutching onto the silvery necklace

After that I waited for a week just to see if she wasn't joking and I guess she's right she is gone and I haven't stop crying since that day . So I packed all my belonging they were only a few things considering that we lived in a cave. I packed my white dress that hovers above my knees and flowers climbing up the side and my violet plan one that just hanging below my knees as I wore my plum dress and I began to think on what to do with no were to live I guess I should find a new family and friends and join a guild just like Chiyo said. Hopefully this family will stay with me .

And that's when I left what I called home to find a new one I heard Chiyo talk about guilds especially a famous one called Fairy Tail that take children in that use magic they might even be someone like me who can use Dragon Slayer magic who has lost there parent just like me I wonder what they are doing in this situation

Well I guess we will have to see what happens tomorrow I'll try and join a guild like Chiyo mentioned maybe the famous one called Fairy Tail…

.

 **{End}**

 **Hello thank you for reading this .** **Reviews are gladly appreciated .** **I wonder what will happen to little Lucy will she join the guild she hopes to join will she meet another Dragon Slayer just like her**

 **I will try and do the next chapter as soon as possible if you want me to anyway**

 **And sorry for any possible spelling mistakes** **J**

 **Thank you again**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

I keep wanting to go to sleep and remind myself that this is a huge misunderstanding and that's it's all a bad dream and when it's morning it will be back how it used to be with Chiyo . It was only yesterday that she was reminding me that she loves me. Now she is gone and I'm all alone with no desire on what to do anymore.

I guess I should be considering Chiyo advice and make my way to the famous guild Fairy Tail.

I don't even know where I am going in these woods they don't look familiar at all I think I am on the outskirts of the forest . This is where Chiyo was making me do runs on the outside of the forest in the freezing temperatures so I got used of the cold.

Finally I can see something other then huge trees surrounding me making me look tiny . I saw the town in the horizon while I was walking to town I could hear rustling and twigs snapping

"Who's there" I shouted

Something fell out of the tree it looked like an egg but it had light silver patterns on the side it looked a bit bigger than an average size egg that you usually find.

CRACK….

And that's when I saw little cracks forming on the outside of the pale white egg I was panicking on what to do I know what Chiyo would do in this crisis.

POOF..

A cat with wing appeared out of thin air the cat looked colorless with pale wings on the back and had silver spots on his back.

"Hel-hello who are you ?" I asked

"Hello Miss my name is .. Erm I forgot I don't think I have a name well I don't think so anyway" The silver cat replied

"That's alright why don't we call you something associating with the cold because you was hatched in the middle of winter so why not we call you Frost do you like that as your name" I asked with enthusiasm

"Yeah that's great! I love the cold seasons" Frost replied

"Well me and you are going to get on fin little buddy anyway my name is Lucy Yuki ( Yuki means snow in Japanese I think correct me if I am wrong) and I am the Snow Dragon Slayer nice to meet you" I said

"Wow so you can perform magic that's awesome I wish I had some kind of magic ability" Frost mumbled with jealousy.

" I think you can fly can't you?" I asked

"Of course I can why would I have wings" Frost said

"Then that magic has a name I think you pronounce it as Area magic that's what Chiyo told me anyway" I answered

"Anyway do you have any idea on where the Guild Fairy Tail location is?" I asked

"Not really we will just have to ask the townspeople why are we going there anyway? Dose this Fairy Tail have fish I am starving" Frost asked

"As I mentioned before I am a Snow Dragon Slayer so my mum was a dragon she was called Chiyo .But she said her friends called her "The queen of snow" a couple of days before my mum disappeared I was not able to find her again. But she left a letter saying that I should find new friends and family that I can relay on so I left to find Fairy Tail . Then that's when I found you and figured we should join Fairy Tail together" I smiled as we walked into the town

"yeah that sounds like a great plan let's go" frost replied

~2 hours later~ ~Frost P.O.V~

"My feet will not go won't go any longer it's been two hours and we have had no luck at all of finding Fairy Tail" Lucy said

"You do know it will be easier if we went on the train as I mentioned earlier " I said

"I already said that I have motion sickness" Lucy mumbled

"Excuse me young girl I couldn't help but hear that you mentioned the name Fairy Tail"

"Yes that's right my mum disappeared and told me to join Fairy Tail"

"Well then it's a good thing I meet you I am a member of Fairy Tail and my name is Lisanna Strauss and ill take you to Fairy Tail take my hand it's a pleasure to meet a new member" Lisanna said

And that was the first time I have ever seen Lucy this happy before . I think we will fit in here as a family hopefully.

 **IM SO SORRY I have updated recently I have been so busy with my holiday I hope you enjoyed this I hope I can write more I am enjoying writing these when I have the time**

 **Thank you to the people who have followed our reviewed this**

 **Reviews are gladly appreciated**

 **machoMatthew29350- Thank you for your review**

 **Randomness- Thank you and im really sorry that I haven't updated soon ill try and do it more recently**


End file.
